


Watching the Watcher

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint notices he's being watched and figures out who it is</p><p>Companion to <a> "Watching in the Rain"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Watcher

Clint looked out his window and sighed when he saw the rain still hadn’t let up. He was tired of grey and rain. The person standing across the street looking up at the building caught his eye. Odd for someone to be standing out in the rain like that. He went about his afternoon periodically checking to see if the man was still there. He was, now sitting on a bench, hunched under an umbrella. 

As the city lights came on, he flicked on the Christmas lights. He knew there was only one person besides himself who knew about this ‘safe house’ of his and that person was supposedly dead. Except he wasn’t. Clint knew the person sitting outside his window was Phil. And that somehow, some way Fury figured out how to bring him back to life and kept him a secret. He was almost afraid to ask. Almost. 

Tired of looking at Phil sitting there miserably, he pulled out a pair of sweats and a thick hooded sweatshirt and called a friend to have coffee and donuts delivered to Phil with a message. Then he just had to wait to make sure he was right in his assumption.


End file.
